


Maggie and Her Daddy

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Maggie/Splinter, Splinter gets lucky, Sugar couple, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day battling Shredder, Splinter comes home to a happy evening with his beautiful goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie and Her Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie is Casey's older sister. She and Splinter have been together about a year.

It had been a hard day. But with the Shredder finally defeated, life would now get a little easier for the Hamato clan. 

 

Splinter had said goodnight to his children and was laying in his bed, Maggie was standing at the dresser putting on clothes after her shower. He watched her wiggle around getting dressed as she kept the towel wrapped around her.

 

She threw the towel to the floor and turned around. Brushing her hair, she slowly walked to the foot of the bed. 

 

Smiling as she saw Splinter eyeing her new lacy tank top. She finished with her hair and crawled on the bed to snuggle against Splinter's side, his arms wrapped around her. 

 

“You did it. You defeated Shredder once and for all.” She whispered. He smiled. 

 

“Yes, now. Get some sleep. It was a very exhausting day.” He said and she shifted so she was closer. 

 

He felt her hand move and she looked up at him, he down at her. 

 

Her hand took his tail and rubbed it gently. 

 

His tail isn't as sensitive as the turtle’s, but it was plenty sensitive for pinching. His is better, really, it is not as easy to hurt him.

 

“I said sleep.” He said in a teasing tone and she chuckled. 

 

“Funny, I heard ‘play’ so, really, I'm only doing what I was told.” She said and pinched the skin on the base of his tail. 

 

He laughed lightly and put a hand behind her neck and rubbed her pressure points. 

 

She hummed and closed her eyes as she continued to pinch and stroke his tail. 

 

She felt him shiver and smiled. 

 

He leaned down and placed a kiss on the area he had been massaging. 

 

Her hand moved up his tail till she was back at the base and pinched harder than before. He moaned and kissed her. 

 

Splinter pushed her hair out of her face and pulled away. She looked at him and he smiled. 

 

She loved him. That much was obvious. She loved that he was older, “wiser”, and experienced both in life and in bed, even if all they have done so far was cuddle, kiss, and give intense massages. 

 

He lowered his head so he could kiss her chest, above her tank top line. She raised her head to give him access. 

 

His hands roamed her body. They started at her neck, then they moved down her hourglass figure. 

 

He stopped at her hips. They were wider than most would prefer with the hourglass figure, but Splinter loved them, he loved the way they curved and the way she wore her night shorts snug. 

 

He lowered his kisses till he was moving the tank out if the way to kiss above where Maggie's breasts indent with her chest. 

 

He lowered his hands next, down to hold her round butt. 

 

She moaned and kissed his ear. She loved his ears. They were so soft. His ears and his lower back, so soft. 

 

She ran a hand over his chest and wormed her way around the fabric of his nightshirt. She stroked his chest as he moved to nibble on the crook of her neck.

 

She pushed his shirt back until it was off his shoulders and around his arms. 

 

‘Just like a Japanese romance novel’ she thought. 

 

She pulled away and he looked happy. He looked so relaxed but he gave her a hungry grin. He wanted more and she wanted to give it to him. 

 

He would never ask, he would never force her, she would have to make the first move because he didn't want to scare her with anything she didn't wanna do. 

 

He has never told her no to something in the bedroom, but she hadn't wanted to do anything too erotic till they went all the way a few times. 

 

Maggie caught her breath and pushed his shirt off, he threw it off the bed onto the floor. 

 

She looked him over. She loved his body as much as he loved her’s. His tall, thin, muscular body, his fur color, and texture, the way he was normally a little self-conscious of his chest, he hated the way his fur twisted around his nipples. She loved it. 

 

He pulled on the hem of her tank top and she smiled. He pulled it slowly over her head and threw it to the ground with his. 

 

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. 

 

He was completely naked with his night kimono gone. 

 

She looked down, she couldn't see his length, but she knew where it was and that it was getting hard. 

 

He leaned his head so he could kiss her nipple. She shivered. 

 

He moved his hand down her leg and up to her crotch. Just laying a hand there she started shaking. 

 

He gave her nipple a small bite and looked up at her. Not moving his hands. 

 

She was blushing deeply. He kissed her cheek and she put a hand on him on her hip. 

 

“Splinter....please...” she said between gasps. 

 

He looked at her for a minute before he did anything. 

 

Did he see something he didn't like?

 

His finger moved in a back and forth motion over her shorts. 

 

She reached down and put a hand between his legs, she could feel him tense and the bulge grows under her hand.

 

His other hand moved into the rim of her shorts. Pushing them down to reveal her skin. 

 

“Splinter....” Maggie moaned when he stopped rubbing to push down her shorts. 

 

They moved in sync as they took her shorts off and threw them to join the rest of the clothes. 

 

Now they both were naked. 

 

He took a second to look at her naked form and nodded, he approved. 

 

He felt himself harden as she shifted slightly under his gaze. He loved the control he had over her in bed.

 

She is very submissive. He is by nature dominate. They work well together in bed. They haven't gotten this far before and he liked that she was dripping already. He was so hard it hurt to keep it contained. He wanted her to get it out. 

 

He moved her so she was lower on her knees. She rubbed the bulge a little harder and he moaned. 

 

She looked to him for permission and he nodded. 

 

She leaned down and pressed her tongue to the bulge containing his erection. He shivered as her tongue penetrate his body. 

 

She moaned against him and he put his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. 

 

He was trying to keep himself in. She knew this, he was being “hard” to get. (Ha) 

 

She put her hand on his tail and pinched harder enough to make him gasp, but it was lost in a deep, strained groan as his member released. 

 

She smiled as she took it into her mouth. 

 

She was wet, very wet, Splinter could smell it, he loved it. It drove him crazy. 

 

She scraped her teeth over his erection. She pulled away and he cupped her face in his hands. 

 

He leaned back so he was laying on his back and she crawled between his legs. He leaned up on his elbows to look at her. 

 

She took his member back into her mouth and sucked. He stroked her head and face. 

 

Splinter was reaching climax. Maggie knew this. She was depriving him of  completion. Every time he got right there on the edge she would pull away and wait for him to calm down a little before repeating the process. 

 

He was shivering and moaning constantly. 

 

Finally, she allowed him to climax, it hit him hard and she swallowed all she could, though some trickled down her cheek and down onto her chest. 

 

The look of bliss and hunger on Splinter's face was made Maggie's entire body tingle. 

 

Once Splinter came off his high, he pulled her up to his chest and kissed her, tasting himself on her. 

 

He snaked his hand down her front as he kissed her. 

 

She felt his finger reach her flower. He rubbed her neatly shaven mound and she shivered in anticipation. 

 

He eased one finger into her and rubbed her clit. 

 

She gasped and scrunched her eyes shut. 

 

Splinter felt her tense and kept moving. He added another finger. 

 

Splinter lifted her so she was cradled against his chest and rolled her over so she was now laying on her back against the mattress. 

 

His tail snaked to her foot and wrapped lazily around her ankle and she didn't seem to notice. 

 

She was so wet, he had no trouble inserting a finger into her front door. 

 

He continued to rub her as he gently pushed in a finger with the other hand. 

 

When he was in, he let it sit there a minute, giving her time. When he deemed her okay, he started moving the finger in and out. Then added a second finger.

 

It hurt as his fingers moved in and out of her but she was quickly becoming used to it. He did a really good job of keeping his claws out of the way. 

 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Splinter's neck. Her face buried between his shoulder and neck. 

 

Her breath and moans in his neck were quickly getting Splinter hard, very hard, again.

 

When he deemed her ready he stopped rubbing and laid her back on the bed. 

 

She groaned and he kissed her. 

 

He took his member in hand, it only took a few pumps to bring him back to full erection.  

 

She took a deep, shaky breath when he did so. Splinter could feel the heat coming off her body. 

 

“Remember, not too loud. I want to hear you, but the others do not.” He whispered and she nodded.  He knew she would not be quiet and that Brittany would let him know tomorrow, but right now he didn't care.

 

He rolled his shoulders back as he stared at her body. Her wide spread legs, her dripping flower, her perky nipples, her black hair swept back, her bright green eyes sparkling with need and want for his body. She was a goddess. 

 

She was HIS goddess. 

 

He pushed his tip to her hole, she stiffened and he waited. He rubbed his hands over her sides, her stomach, in her hair, kissed and bit her shoulders and nipples. She wrapped her arms around his neck. 

 

When she relaxed he pressed on, she whimpered, but he kept going. 

 

He was about halfway in and there was resistance. She looked at him and she nodded. He knew he was going to hurt her when he broke her wall, but she was willing. He took and deep breath and pushed on. She gasped in pain and he stopped. A single tear ran down her face before she could stop it. He kissed her and wiped the tear with it. She took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

He knew he would hurt her the first time, but now it would get better. He pressed on. 

 

Once he was all the way in he stopped. She whimpered again and this time, he hugged her a little tighter for a moment and kissed her chest up her neck till they were making out. She whimpered every once and a while with the pain as she adjusted. 

 

Finally, she was moaning in pleasure and begging him to move. He was happy to oblige. 

 

He kissed her breasts as he slowly moved in and out of her body. 

 

She watched as his member disappeared and reappeared at her hole. She felt it moving and she thought she would explode. 

 

He was so big inside of her. He was defiantly bigger than she thought. And it a major turn on that he was this hard for her and her only. 

 

He sped up his thrusting as he deemed she could handle. 

 

“Ahh, Splinter! Harder...” she groaned as she neared completion. He was going to make her cum first. 

 

He did as told and pushed in harder and faster. He reached down and rubbed her clit as he did so and she yelled out. 

 

“Mmph. SPLINTER!” She yelled and she sped up his fingering. 

 

With the other hand, he moved his claws over her stomach and thighs. Her breath quickened. 

 

He brought his claws over her pulse in her neck and her eyes rolled into her head. 

 

She was in heaven. When he moved his claws over her they left a tingling sensation on her fire hot skin. 

 

She breathing so hard and her body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. 

 

When she felt his claws on her throat she felt her throat tighten, her body pulsed. Splinter quicken on her clit. All at the same time. 

 

It's as if all her senses are on overdrive.

 

He was getting very, very close. He didn't know if could hold out much longer. He wanted her to cum first, she was right on the edge. He knew but he had been on the edge for a while. 

 

He kept pace in his thrusting but removed his fingers from her clit and she groaned. 

 

He leaned down and pressed his tongue to her clit. She threw her head back and gasped.

 

He continued to eat her out as he thrust in and out of her body.  

 

Being a ninja is awesome.

 

His tongue inside of her felt amazing! She couldn't stand it, she was going to explode! 

 

She felt her body completely take over. She tensed, and her legs jerked. She gasped and cried out as she came. She had never been able to cum by herself. 

 

He felt her body tense and her small opening constricted his member inside of her he tasted her juices and he couldn't hold back. 

 

He came hard inside her, that only prolonged her orgasm. 

 

Her body was slowly relaxing she came down from her high. Splinter was still moving in and out at a fast pace, prolonging his own orgasm. 

 

When he stopped he was shaking as bad as she was. He took a deep breath as he slowly pulled out and flopped on the bed beside her.

 

They were panting, both covered in cum and sweat. 

 

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” He knew he did, but he didn't know if it was bad or momentary. 

 

She looked at him, sleep clouded her eyes, “A little, but I'm okay. Nothing I didn't expect.” her voice was thick with the need to sleep. 

 

“I love you, Maggie.” He said and she moved a little closer. 

 

“I love you too, Splinter.” She said and her breaths even off with sleep. 

 

He smiled and kissed her, before drifting to sleep. 


End file.
